


Flexy

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flexibility, Flexible Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Multi, No Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: A game of twister, talk of blowjobs and an inappropriate use of bananas. :)





	Flexy

It started on a Friday, pack night. Allison had brought an old box of twister and much to Scott's displeasure they had moved the couches out of the way and set up. Curiosity was blatant in everyone's eyes. That is aside from Scott's who's sparkled as if he was remembering a fond, yet frustrating memory. Stiles face however was twisted into a self satisfied smirk. Long story short, Scott adamantly refused to play while Stiles was on the board. 

 

Stiles absolutely obliterated them, much to his own joy. Stiles was bragging about it for a long time. This is what set the ball rolling and soon a game sprang up, whoever could get Stiles into the craziest position got to choose the movies they watched on the weekly pack nights. But the game went beyond that, it was about bragging rights and sometimes not so friendly competition. If Stiles was honest, sometimes he threw the game. But he supposed that was fair if he was the one bending himself into a pretzel.

 

\-----

 

The second step was a not so innocent conversation involving bananas and blow jobs. Stiles was seated comfortably between Derek and Peter on one of the several couches splattered around the TV. Across the room, lydia and erica were having a heated argument over who gave better blow jobs. Erica stormed out of the room before returning with a bunch of bananas. After several attempts and a few near-vomit incidents neither girl was successful.

 

“I bet Stilinski could do it, he's been giving Scott blow jobs since 8th grade”. Jackson snickered from beside Lydia.

 

Stiles head snapped around at the comment, eyes narrowing.

 

“Actually, Stiles could probably give himself one”. Erica's comment caught the attention of the whole group and everyone went silent.

 

Stiles cheeks lit up as the blood rushed to his face. A long, loud sigh escaping his lips.

 

“I have someone to have sex with now, so I don't really need to. But yes, i could suck my own dick if I wanted to”.

 

The room was silent.

 

“That's not possible”.

 

Stiles, always good at oversharing, shifted off the couch into the floor and, using the edge of the couch to lean on. Bent himself in half, staring pointedly at the seam of his Jean's that sat just in front of his face. More silence.

 

Scott's brain seemed to catch up first as a deep frown set across his face.

 

“Who have you been having sex with?”.

 

“Chris and Peter”. 

 

Jackson exhaled in shock, sending soda splattering out of his nose as he wheezed. Allison shrieked from the couch over and Scott spluttered from his seat beside her. 

 

“What!!!”.


End file.
